Sarah Connor VS Ellen Ripley
Sarah Connor VS Ellen Ripley is a what-if episode of DEATH BATTLE. It features Sarah Connor from The Terminator franchise, and Ellen Ripley from the Aliens franchise. Description These two lovely ladies are not only badasses that both manage to kill some of the hardest things to kill, but both are kind and loving mothers. Which mother will prevail: the machine-mauling monger or the alien-assassinating astronaut? Prelude Wizard: We've looked at some truly powerful and fascinating characters on this show, all with amazing abilities. But yet none of us have ever stopped to appreciate one of the most primitive and important abilities shared by females of many species and races: motherhood. Boomstick: But being a mother is no walk in the park, and these two lovely ladies push the term "overprotective mother" to a whole new level. Mostly because they have guns. Wizard: Sarah Connor, the mother of humanity's last hope... Boomstick: ...and Ellen Ripley, the alien killer. Also, for all those wondering, we're sticking with the ORIGINAL TIMELINE for Sarah Connor, not whatever bullsh*t they pulled in Genisys, because that's technically not the same Sarah Connor. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Sarah Connor Wizard: In the not-too-distant future, the machine triumphs over man. The villainous cybernetic organism Skynet launches a global nuclear assault, all but eradicating mankind and pushing it to the very limits of extinction. Boomstick: Despite the machines including the likes of the nigh-unstoppable Terminator, humanity still found the strength to fight back. And none of that would have been possible without John Connor, leader of the human resistance. But like all humans, he had to have been born. And the mother of humanity's last hope is none other than Sarah Connor. Wizard: In the year of 1984, Sarah Connor was little more than a waitress and part-time college student. However, it was during that time that a Terminator was sent back in time to kill Sarah, so she could never give birth to John. However, she was saved by Kyle Reese, John's future second-in-command. The two got together, and soon Sarah was pregnant with Reese's child, the future John Connor. Then Reese died. Boomstick: So the father of humanity's greatest hope wasn't even born until after humanity's greatest hope was. Time travel makes Boomstick's brain hurt. Wizard: Sarah destroyed the Terminator chasing her, then had her child. However, knowing that John could bhe hunted all his life and needed to be protected, Sarah and John traveled around North and Latin America for around ten years to train both her and John in skills that they would need to survive. Boomstick: This continued until Sarah was caught by authorities and institutionalized, separated from John. However, after John started being chased by a new Terminator and was being protected b the old one, Sarah got out with their help and joined them on their quest to destroy Skynet before it was ever made. Because Skynet was based off of tech found in the remains of the last Terminator, which was sent by Skynet. So Skynet created itself... you know what, f*ck time travel. Wizard: Anyway, Sarah picked up a lot of skills to help her in her fight. She is a masterful hand-to-hand fighter, master marksman with almost any firearm she can get her hands on, and a demolitions and explosives expert. Boomstick: Her arsenal includes the Colt Series 70/Detonics 1911 Hybrid semi-automatic pistol, Glock machine pistols, the Barrett M82 semi-automatic anti-materiel rifle, the MP5 submachine gun, and C4 and pipe bombs for blowing sh*t up. Wizard: Sarah puts her body through rigorous exercise and physical training, meaning she is muscular and possesses great strength. She has also mastered lock-picking, stealth, and escape artistry, as well as being fluent in both English and Spanish. Boomstick: With this training, she was able to escape from a mental institution, help destroy Cyberdyne Systems, blow up a T-800 Terminator, combat and survive attacks from a T-1000, successfully evade authorities for ten years, and, even after she died of leukemia, left a coffin full of guns for her son to use! She's supermom! Wizard: Don't get too carried away. Sarah is strong, but is vulnerable like anyone else. As tough as she may be, a well-placed bullet or stab attack will put her down as easily as any other person. She is also very hot-headed and can jump into situations too soon or without thinking things through, even letting her own rage and aggression get the better of her. With all that said, though, there's a reason she is the mother of the future. Sarah: The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves. Ellen Ripley Wizard:Ellen Louise Ripley was born on January 7, 2092, at the Olympia colony on Luna. She earned a Masters degree in engineering and served in the U.S. Merchant Navy as a co-pilot. Eventually, she reached the rank of Warrant Officer, and second mate aboard the commercial freighter, the USCSS Nostromo. Boomstick: But when the ship received and responded to a distress call from a ship on the moon LV-426, Ellen's life changed forever when she encountered a Xenomorph. This giant penis-headed alien snuck around and killed everyone on the ship except her, and she was able to fight the thing off and use a harpoon gun to shoot it into space! Instant badass! Wizard: But Ellen Ripley's adventure was far from over. After being discovered and awakened from hypersleep 57 years later, Ripley was chosen to accompany a company of USCMC Marines in investigating a lost colony. And gee, I wonder why it was lost? Boomstick: Because it was sitting on an entire goddamn nest of xenomorphs! She may have lucked out the first time, but now she needed to get some actual military training in and kick some real ass to survive. Wizard: And she did. Using her mastery of engineering and exceptional speed, stealth, and fortitude, Ellen Ripley managed to save herself and a young girl named Newt, defeating the Xenomorph Queen and surviving the alien attacks, escaping the planet. Well, until her ship crashed onto the prison planet Fiorina 161 and she had to yet again fight of xenomorphs and even sacrifice herself because she had been impregnated with a larval Xenomorph Queen. Boomstick: Jesus. Well, at least she has the tools to kick alien ass. Her weapon of choice is a space-age automatic rifle, but she also carries the trusty U1 Grenade Launcher, M240 Incinerator Unit flamethrower, and one of my favorite sci-fi weapons, the M41A Pulse Rifle. However, if she really wants to throw down with some big motherf*ckers, she busts out the forever awesome Caterpillar P-5000 Work Loader. Though not weaponry per say, this mech suit loader has pincer claw hands, a flexible but hard and tough metal frame, and can manipulate weight over 4 tons. Wizard: Aside from the more advanced weaponry, Ripley also carries around a broken pipe and a grappling hook for melee combat and traversing difficult environments. She is an expert engineer and master survivalist, and is able to think her way out of even the most dangerous of situations. She has killed many xenomorphs including their queen, saved Newt, escaped alien-infested worlds twice, and has been able to withstand the suction into the vacuum of space not once, but twice. Boomstick: However, just like any other human, she has her limits. She can be physically overpowered, and is vulnerable to most things other people are. She can exhaust herself, and even a survivalist like her has gotten herself stuck in situations where she needed help to get out alive. Wizard: Still, it's hard to beat this feisty fighting female. It's the last thing a lot of alien bugs ever do. Ellen: Get away from her, you bitch! Interlude Wizard: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE The scene opens in a vacant desert. Cacti are scattered around the landscape, a bull skull sits in the open, and a tumbleweed rolls across the sandy ground. A jeep is seen driving in the distance. Sarah Connor is seen driving across the dirt, eyes focused on the path ahead of her. John is sitting in the back of the vehicle, fast asleep. Sarah glances back to check on him, then quickly returns her eyes forward. Suddenly, there is a loud noise, growing closer. Sarah looks up to see a flaming object careening directly towards them. She swerves out of the way, skidding the jeep just out of the way as the object strikes the ground with a boom, blasting sand across the landscape. Sarah stops the car and covers her face as the wave of dirt hits, then passes. She removes her dirty sunglasses to see a small spaceship embedded in the ground. As she looks on, a door opens, some items fall out, and Ellen Ripley stumbles out of it. She stretches her back, then sees Sarah, who is staring at her angrily. Sarah: They're here for him again... Sarah jumps out of the jeep, where John is still asleep. She grabs the Barrett M82 from the passenger seat and begins walking towards the crash. Ellen pulls a crate down from the ship and opens it, pulling out her assault rifle. She points it at Sarah, who stops. Ellen: Look, I don't know who you are, but you need to put that thing down if you have any intention of coming closer. Sarah scoffs and points her gun at Ellen. Sarah: Don't try to fool me. I know what you are and what you're here for. Piss off and you might get out of here with your skeleton intact. Ellen looks at her, then shoots the ground in front of Sarah's feet, causing her to jump back. Ellen: That was a warning. You point that thing at me or this ship again, and I'll aim higher. Sarah glances up at Ellen, a look of anger on her face. Sarah: Bitch! FIGHT! Sarah begins firing at Ellen, who quickly jumps behind a piece of metal from the ship for cover. The bullets ricochet off of the cover, striking the dirt and causing puffs of dirt to flare up. Ellen turns and points her gun around the side of the cover, firing at Sarah. Sarah jumps to the side and lets the bullets strike the ground where she stood. She ducks behind a cactus, and the two begin a shootout, striking each others' covers and the ground around each other. Both duck back behind their covers, then take deep breaths. They both jump out at approximately the same time and rush each other, pulling the trigger. However, both guns click, out of ammo. They look at each other, then run back to their respective covers and reload. Sarah jumps up first this time, laying down covering fire as she runs to a piece of the ship for cover. Ellen pops up and fires at Sarah, grazing her and even shooting off the tip of her ponytail before she ducks behind her new cover. Sarah throws her gun to the side and pulls out her submachine gun. She pops up and fires at Ripley, who ducks just as the bullets wiz past, one even skimming and cutting her face. Ellen yelps and puts a hand on her wound, then pulls out her flamethrower. She jumps over her cover and pulls the trigger, sending out a fume of fire. Sarah presses up against her cover, hiding, but it is growing hot and the fire is licking around it. She rolls over and fires at Ripley, striking the flamethrower and causing Ripley to drop it. She pulls the trigger to finish Ripley off, but is out of ammo. She pulls out a knife and rushes her, swinging and stabbing. Ellen pulls out her pipe and blocks and dodges, even striking Sarah with the end of it. Sarah dodges her swings, then stabs Ellen in her leg. Ellen screams and proceeds to smack Sarah in the face with her pipe, shattering her sunglasses and causing her to fall over, bleeding. Ellen limps and Sarah crawls to cover, holding their wounds. Sarah sneers and pulls out C4 and a pipe bomb, throwing them in Ripley's direction and blowing them up. Ripley is thrown across the ground by the explosion, landing painfully in the dirt, her ears ringing. She crawls over and opens the crate, pulling out the Pulse rifle and grenade launcher. She uses duct tape to combine them, then slowly gets up. She fires a grenade at Sarah's cover, blowing it up and throwing Sarah. Sarah quickly stands up and pulls out another pipe bomb and a submachine pistol, throwing the bomb and firing the gun. Ripley gets out of the way of the explosion, and just barely dodges the gunfire. She fires back at Sarah with the rifle, blasting the dirt and eventually striking Sarah's foot. Sarah yelps and looks down at her damaged appendage, then feels a sharp pain in her back. Ellen holds her grappling hook, which she has thrown into the hunched-over Sarah's back. She pulls Sarah down to the ground, then fires at her. Sarah rolls out of the way, then pulls the hook from her back. She throws more C4, which hits Ellen's guns. Ellen drops the weapons and runs, with the blast of the C4 blowing her towards the cargo hold of the ship. She gets up and limps forward, opening the hold. Sarah gets up and staggers over to her pistols, pulling them out and ready to attack. She runs over to where Ellen was, guns readied, but does not see her. Suddenly, she hears a mechanical sound and sees Ellen coming out of the ship's cargo hold in the mech loader. She cocks her head at Sarah, then rushes towards her. Sarah fires, but Ellen blocks it. She then slams the ground, causing Sarah to fall over. She tries to slam Sarah on the ground, but Sarah rolls out of the way. Before she can fire, Ellen smacks her with the mech's hand, hearing a crack as Sarah flies across the ground and skids to a stop. Sarah struggles to get up when Ellen ditches the suit, grabs the pistol Sarah dropped, and fires a single shot into her back. Sarah gasps as she is shot, feeling the blood on her back. She reaches back and then looks at her hand, which is soaked red. She looks to the jeep, then falls. She gasps for breath, then sighs deeply, releasing a final breath before dying. Ripley pants and throws the gun away. K.O.! Ripley pulls a cowering Newt from the ship and cradles her as John looks out of the jeep in horror. Results Wizard: Sarah Connor may have been the more survivalist-type of the two, but she just couldn't compete with Ripley's track record and arsenal. Boomstick: Sarah had a bigger arsenal than Ellen, but Ellen's weaponry was better, especially the Pulse Rifle and mech loader. And while Ellen was no soldier, she did receive actual military training with her time with Marines as opposed to Sarah's incomplete training. Wizard: And while both of them have killed what is thought to be almost impossible to kill, Ripley has killed way more xenomorphs than Sarah has killed Terminators. But even taking that out of consideration, many of Connor's best feats were with aid from others, and not many of them were done solely by her. While Ripley has received help as well, she has shown she is more than capable of handling a threat, even a major one, alone before. Also keep in mind Ripley's far greater displays of strength and durability and the winner becomes clear. Boomstick: Poor Sarah. She was terminated. Wizard: The winner is Ellen Ripley. Next Time SEASON FINALE! A girl is seen walking up to a large school, silhouetted. She grabs a device on her wrist and pulls, and, with a flash of light, begins to transform. Chorus (singing): Don't lose your way in your mind! Ryūko Matoi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:'Action-Adventure Genre' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:NerdWithAKeyboard Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs